This Inner Feeling
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: Haruka x Michiru. Deep inside, both remember times from the Moon Kingdom, but they can't figure out why they feel this way. Maybe Neo-Queen Serenity, Rei, and Minako might help them to understand what happened in the past, and what it means to them today?


A/N: It's Michiru and Haruka, peoples! Don't like, don't read, okay? This starts from Michiru's point of view and ends with Haruka's... ^ _ ^ An alternate way Haruka and Michiru started out... Hehe, I'm evil.... 

**This Inner Feeling**   


**Michiru's P.O.V.**   
****   


I'm sitting in the park, waiting for Haruka. She's late. Again. Probably had another fight with Brandon, her boyfriend. God, I hate him. He hurts her so much, and she still stays. Then again, every guy does that to her. She's too good for any man. Men don't deserve her... But who am I to say that I do? I just have this inner-feeling we belong together. The only bad thing about it is that she doesn't have that inner-feeling, or at least if she does, it doesn't show. She's never been one to cry much, but one time she does cry is when one of her boyfriends dump her. How can I tell her I won't treat her like that? That I'd treat her better than any guy out there? I've realized so far that I can't, and fate is cruel to me. 

Finally, I see her coming. Her eyes look glossy. Great, Brandon dumped her. She sits down next to me. "Hi Michi," she says quietly. "Haruka, what's wrong?" I ask, knowing the answer already. "I dumped Brandon. I'm never looking at a man again, never ever." I gasped. That was a shock. Her, dumping a guy? Saying she's never looking at a man again? This could be good. "Now what are you going to do?" I asked as non-curiously as I could. "Uuuhh... L-loner, I guess." Damn! "What?" she asked.   
"Huh?"   
"Michiru, you just said, 'Damn!'!"   
"Uh, oops!"   
"Whatever."   
"Well, do you want to come to my place? You're more than welcome to... If you get lonely. Or even if you don't! I love... uh... being around you." 

Haruka eyed me a bit. I know I almost let it slip, and that she definatly could NOT know what I almost let slip, but she didn't need to eye me like she knew what I was thinking. I hope Rei didn't tell her anything, I know how Rei can find out that kinda stuff. You see, Rei is one of our friends. The only reason we ever met her is because she's a fellow Sailor Scout. I know, to the regular person that sounds really, really dumb and you'd probably think I was joking, but it's true. We fight evil and all that stuff, it's actually kinda fun sometimes... Except for when Haruka's in danger. That's not very often, though... She's Sailor Uranus, and I'm Sailor Neptune. We don't fight much with the others... we really only show up when they're in trouble. Us and Sailor Pluto... Her name's Setsuna, and she's the Keeper of Time. But, anyway, I doubt Rei would do anything like that. She's a really good friend. 

After that there was a long silence, and finally we said goodbye. At home, I started to wonder. What is it about her that I love so much? And why her, and not some guy out there? Is it really that we're destined to be together? "Oh, who can give me any answers!?" I exclaimed outloud. Suddenly, there was a bright light in the room. It was shining right at me, but it didn't blind me in the least. I blinked curiously at it, and realized it was... "Serena!?" The woman smiled. "In the time you're in now, yes, I am Serena. But where I'm from, they call me Neo-Queen Serenity. Much less ditzier than when I was younger. I had some sense knocked into me, but I don't have to tell you about that because you'll be there when it happens. I'm actually here to answer your questions." Michiru blinked. "What? I didn't have a drink that I don't remember, did I?" I asked. This Neo-Queen Serenity person laughed. "No, no, Michiru-chan. I'm real, from the future. But, I do have memories from the past that my mother, Queen Serenity, gave to me. Memories from the Moon Kingdom. Let me show you." 

Everything became fuzzy for a second, then it began to clear again. It was the Moon Kingdom, like Neo-Queen Serenity had said. Michiru could see Queen Serenity; the Princess; what looked like Darien, in a suit of armor; and the Four Guardians, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. At first it had been still, just a picture. But then it started to move, like a video playing. 

*** 

_ Suddenly, two doors opened, and two cats came out, no doubt Luna and Artemis. Everybody turned their heads. "My Queen, Our allies and friends from the outer planets have arrived with some news that you are sure to be happy about. May I let them enter?" Luna asked. "Of course, Luna, they may come in immediately."_

_Then, four people walked in. I immediatly recognized myself, in a long, trailing aquamarine dress and a brilliant smile. On her right side was Setsuna, in a less-frilly and long dress the color of snow, her long green hair in a bun on top of her head, walking at the far right end of the line. On the other end was a girl she'd never set eyes on before. Her black hair was too short to do anything with, but she did have a crown of little white flowers on her head, and a dress idenical to Setsuna's. Then there was Haruka, standing next to Michiru. She looked extreamly happy, and was, surprisingly, wearing a dress that was what you'd call yellow, but more like the color of sand. This display would probably seem odd to people, or at least wouldn't mean much, but Queen Serenity looked pleased. "My my, you two! I thought you'd never pay me this visit!" she said in a joking manner. Michiru and Haruka smiled and Setsuna,Princess Serenity, and the other girl giggled. Even the Four Guardians, who were normally serious when they were there, smiled. "My Queen, we apologize it took us so long. We had a great deal to discuss and most definatly confirm before we could be ready for this," Haruka said, still smiling. "No need for apologizing, I'm just glad you're here! And I must thank you, Hotaru and Setsuna, for bringing them here! But as you know, you must go.I must speak to them privately." Setsuna and the other girl, whom was now known as Hotaru, bowed, and Luna escorted them to the door._

The movie stopped, and Michiru was beginning to wonder. But just as soon as it had stopped, another picture took it's place and began moving like the one before. 

_ Michiru and Haruka were in a very pretty sunroom, where they could see the pretty flowers from the Moon Kingdom's gardens, and the sun shone brightly onto their skin. Queen Serenity sat across from them. "I am happy you have chosen each other. I knew you had to be destined to be together... I remember when I was younger, still only one of the three daughters of Queen Sincerity. I was the youngest, and my oldest sister had come into my room, telling me to come quickly. She led me to the nursery, where all new borns in the universe stay until they are two weeks old, and where babies go when they are sick. I expected to see the daughter of Pluto's ruler, Setsuna, back again, since she had been sick the day before. But instead I saw two newborns. They both looked up at me with those shining blue eyes newborns have, checking out their new world. The first one had the prettiest aqua curls I had ever seen, and I immediatly wished my hair was that color. The next was cute too, with her sandy blonde hair, but she had this look that told me she was going to be tough, and that she wouldn't stand for second place. I looked back up at my sister. Three words came out of my mouth, and I was shocked that I could tell so well. 'Neptune and Uranus?' I had asked. She nodded. 'Serenity, how could you tell?' she asked. 'I... I don't know?' I said, almost as if I were asking if it were the correct answer. Then she asked if I had the same feeling about them as she did, and I merely nodded. I felt special to have the same feeling as my oldest sister, because my other sister, older than me, too, didn't have that feeling, and neither did my boyfriend or my mom. It's too bad they're not around anymore, I do miss them so much... But my sister is watching from the stars right now, and I'm sure she's extreamly happy, as I am. So, you are ready to make the commitment, that your planets will be forever as one?" The two looked at each other, then at Queen serenity, and nodded. "Very well then, I shall announce it do the Moon Kingdom."_

_***_

I blinked at Neo-Queen Serenity. "Is that true??" I asked in disbelief. "Of course it's true. A few days before that, myself and King Endymion had gone to my mother for the same reason, and we were wed that day. But... later that day the Seven Shadows came, and, well, you know what happened from there... We were sent to Earth to live lives of humans in the future, which leads to who you are today." Suddenly, it all truly clicked. "So you're saying that who we were then is basically still who we are today?" I asked. "Yes." I could have started jumping and screaming and shouting my happiness. The feeling wasn't just my imagination, it was real! I then realized I had my eyes tightly shut. I opened them, ready to thank Neo-Queen Serenity, but she was gone. I knew what I had to do.   


CHANGE!!!!!! Now it's **Haruka's P.O.V.**   


It was lonely at my place, nobody there but myself. Normally I'd just take a nap or something, but I was finding that hard to do. I kept thinking back to all my conversations with Michiru. Why does she do this to me? What is it about her that makes me constantly think of her? What's this strange but distant feeling I have that says she and I belong together? It was all so confusing. Just when I was wishing there was someone I could talk to, the doorbell rang. I opened it, and smiled when I saw Rei and Minako. "Hello, Haruka! Just thought we'd drop on by..." "Come in, come in, you two. Sit on the couch, would you?"   
  
They both sat down, and we began to talk. "How are you?" Minako asked. "I'm, uh, fine." Minako stood up and shook a finger at me. "No no no, Haruka. Keeping it to yourself only makes it worse... You can trust us, you know. We're your friends." I sighed.   
"Fine, fine... I'm just having some strange feelings, that's all."   
"Bad vibes?" Rei asked me.   
"No... Just confusing ones. Say, do either of you remember the Moon Kingdom?"   
"Yep, we both remember," Minako said.   
"Yeah, We got all memories back from the Moon Kingdom a while ago," Rei added.   
"Care to tell me anything about myself?"   
Minako and Rei looked at each other.   
"Go ahead, Rei, you can tell her."   
Rei sighed, then spoke.   
"Well, you were ruler of Uranus, and very good friends with Setsuna and Hotaru, rulers of Pluto and Saturn... You acted much like you do now, and could play the piano very well. You were one of the favorites of Queen Serenity. Nobody ever really knew why she liked you so much, but you and Michiru both had something in you that she definatly liked."   
"That's it?" I asked.   
"Not _exactly,_" Rei said.   
"Now, that's what I thought. You mentioned Setsuna and that Hotaru person, but what about Michiru? I wasn't good friends with her? What, did I hate her or something?"   
"You're not going to like kill us if we tell you about something you don't like, are you?"   
I laughed. "No, of course not."   
"Okay then, Minako, you can tell it."   
"Alright.... It was a very nice day, and Rei, Ami, Makoto, and I were standing guard on the Moon. Just minutes before the Queen had gone into her sunroom to talk to two of the rulers of the outer planets... You and Michiru. Suddenly Queen Serenity came out, smiling. The other three and myself were thrilled, and despite our usual seriousness we got excited and started whooping just like everybody else. You see... It was only the 4th announcement that week, but it was strange because they were all important people. The Moon Kingdom was extreamly happy, having two joined planets as allies ment good hope for the future against the negative forces."   
"What?" I asked, completely confused.   
"Earlier that week, the Princess had gotten married. That day, you were supposed to get married to Michiru."   
"**_WHAT!?_**" Pure shock had gone through me. I don't know what I was expecting, but that was definatly not it, though it explained everything. Even though I was shocked, I had a strange happy feeling.   
"Sorry, Haruka, but you asked," Minako said.   
I blinked and took a deep breath.  
"No, Minako, don't be sorry... I... I needed to know that. It... explains a lot."   
Minako and Rei looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up.   
"Well, 'Nako and I have to go... See you later, Haruka!" Rei said quickly, and the two bolted out the door. I found it pretty strange, but I knew what I had to do now. I got up to leave the house, but the doorbell rang again. 

I opened the door to find Michiru. She looked sweaty and was out of breath, her cheeks were red. She was looking at the ground in a shy manner, and I figured that maybe her cheeks were red because she was blushing. She looked shyly up at me. "Haruka-chan? May I come in?" she asked. "Y-yeah... Sure..." I stammered, opening the door wide enough for her to get in, and quickly closing it. We stood in silence for a second. "Well, uh, would you like to come sit on the couch?" I asked. She nodded silently. We sat in the living room for a while, until she looked up at me and asked, "Do you know anything about the Moon Kingdom?" I gasped. Did she know too? Did someone tell her? No, Rei and Minako were here, and Ami and Makoto were both at Ami's house. "Ruka, please... Tell me if you feel the strange things of the past, too... I need to know... For your own sake, Haruka, tell me..." I sighed deeply, and did something I didn't ever think I'd do. I leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. "Michiru-chan, all those many, many years ago, we started something. Something that's lasted this far, so that we remember it, however so slightly. The memory and the feeling isn't really new, by any means, but it's new to me. I want to work our way back to how we used to be... Could we do that now? Fate would leave it so it would happen anyway, so why not start early? Ai shiteru, Michiru." I watched the aqua-haired woman in front of me wipe away tears from her eyes. "I'll treat you better than any man out there, Haruka, ai shiteru... Kono unmei wa utsukushiku."   
  


A/N: Yay! I got another one finished! And that last line is a line from a song (Unmei Wa Utsukushii) of Neptune's. Awesome song, go listen to it! Please review!   



End file.
